New Years Eve
by Misty598
Summary: Eli and Clare go to Fiona's party on New Years Eve, what will happen when the the ball drops  Rated T for a reason. *One-Shot*
1. New Years Eve

**I know its late but I just had to! Enjoy, my lovely readers! **

Fiona had invited Eli and I to New York for her family's New Years Eve party. It was fifteen minutes till' midnight and Fiona was having too much fun with the wine coolers.

We had to stay in New York for a night and we said we would stay for a few days after to help her clean up, so Fiona let us stay in her penthouse in her families hotel while she stayed in a suit. The hotel also had a grand ballroom, on the main floor, which where the party was held.

She gave Eli and I our own room, and it was quite nice, all white interior with a sparkly chandelier right over the huge king-sized bed. We had an all white porcelain bathroom and even a small kitchen in the main room. There was a balcony, which held a small decorative table and two wired chairs, the good part was you have an excellent view of Times Square, right where everyone wanted to be on New Year's Eve.

Eli and I were in the main ballroom; they had a wide space for dancing cleared off, but also a place with egg white couches and a huge TV broadcasting the news so people could watch the ball drop from the comfort of the hotel instead of the chilly winter weather outside. There had to be at least a dozen small chandeliers that hung several yards above the polished wood floors.

The music was louder than I had hoped, so Eli and I went back up to our room. I was tired; Fiona had me up at the crack of dawn to help her decorate for the occasion, so I could barely keep my eyes open. Eli led me up to our room safely, considering I was in a sleepy haze. I did want to see the ball drop, unlike Fiona I had never seen it, but I had a feeling that sleep would take over. Seeing a crystal ball being slowly lowered sounded strange to me, but the millions of people in the streets seem ecstatic about it.

When we arrived into the guest room I laid down on the side of the bed closest to the balcony. You could easily hear the shouting from the streets below, it was almost worse than the music downstairs.

"Clare the whole reason we came here is so you could see the ball drop. You can't go to sleep now." Eli said rubbing my shoulder.

"But Eliiii- I'm sleepy" I said as I yawned the last part. Eli gently grabbed my shoulder and sat me up straight; the room was completely dark except the glow coming from the balcony because of the lights in Times Square. He looked at me with his deep emerald eyes, and slowly leaned in pressing his perfect lips to mine; I fluttered my eyes then moved my hands to his hair intertwining my fingers in his dark brown locks. His tongue grazed my bottom lip asking for entrance, I parted my lips and let my fingers fall from his hair and wrapped my arms around hia neck bringing me closer to him. Eli moved his hands down to my hips and carefully lifted me onto his lap.

In the background I heard the crowd below us counting down from fifteen. Eli parted his lips and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you awake enough to watch the ball drop now?" He asked with a smirk on his face. I gave a heavy sigh in frustration 'five, four-' I heard the people countdown outside. Eli grabbed my hands and gently pulled me off the bed and over to the balcony, Just as the crowd cheered 'two' Eli and I stood on the balcony watching the crystal ball slowly gets lowered. Eli wrapped one arm tightly around my waist as the crowd cheered 'one'.

"Happy New Year, I love you." Eli whispered in my ear as '2011' flashed on the countdown clock. His warm breath against my cold neck sent chills down my spine. I turned my head and looked at him.  
"I love you too" I whispered, and with that Eli pressed a feather light kiss on my lips as the crowd roared beneath us, it was almost as they were cheering for us.

**SORRY! I know I said I was going to write more to this, but go check out my other BRAND NEW fanfiction "The beginning Of The End" I think it will be REALLY good and will keep you on your toes till' February 11th! **


	2. SORRY!

**SORRY! I know I said I was going to write more to this, but go check out my other BRAND NEW fanfiction "The beginning Of The End" I think it will be REALLY good and will keep you on your toes till' February 11th!**


End file.
